


Discord Work Skin

by unpredictableArtist (wovenstarlight)



Series: work skins [1]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wovenstarlight/pseuds/unpredictableArtist
Summary: A work skin for mimicking Discord messages. Works on both mobile and desktop, with the creator's style enabled or disabled. Code is linked in the fic notes.
Series: work skins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929463
Kudos: 22





	Discord Work Skin

**Author's Note:**

> The code (with instructions on how to implement it) is available on Pastebin: [HTML](https://pastebin.com/BCUAvjGw) and [CSS](https://pastebin.com/DdG0NWDe). **Please be sure to credit me if you are using this for your own works.**
> 
> Be sure to download and install the Discord font [from this link](https://www.cufonfonts.com/font/whitney-2) for optimal viewing!

#test-channel-name

user number 1 (Today at 1:27 AM)  
text, plus extra image  


numero dos (Today at 1:32 AM)  
a test of a sample text message that is in fact rather long, perhaps taking up multiple lines, even; it should be a great help in checking if this code is working correctly, no?

numero dos (Today at 1:34 AM)  
and here's a link along with a @ping, for good measure!

[Typing: hey, why did everyone change their names]

#test-channel-name

user number 1 (MM/DD/YYYY)  
text, plus extra image  


numero dos (MM/DD/YYYY)  
a test of a sample text message that is in fact rather long, perhaps taking up multiple lines, even; it should be a great help in checking if this code is working correctly, no?

numero dos (MM/DD/YYYY)  
and here's a link along with a @ping, for good measure!

numero tres (MM/DD/YYYY)  
<https://tenor.com/view/cat-love-huge-hug-big-gif-11990658>

[Message #test-channel-name]

**Author's Note:**

> Extra features may be added later. If you need help or want to request a particular feature, leave a comment.
> 
> CHANGE LOG:  
> \- 12/01/2021: Modified images so that they display properly on mobile, with the new class "large" added for images larger than 400px across.


End file.
